Sir Handel
Sir Handel *'First Appearance': Double Whammy *'Voiced By': Friend of EE93 (Cannon Fodder - Greg and Lars), trainlover476 (Double Whammy - season 2 onwards) Sir Handel (formerly known as "Falcon" on the Mid Sodor Railway) is a fiesty little engine on the Skarloey Line. Bio On the Mid-Sodor Railway, Sir Handel (known then as "Falcon") worked with Duke and Stuart for many years until their line was closed down. In the line's heyday, Falcon and Duke double-headed a passenger excursion over "The Mountain Road", and Falcon's recklessness caused him to hang precariously over the side of a cliff face. Duke came to his rescue, and Falcon is enamored by his elderly hero to this day. When Duke was found many years after Peter Sam and Sir Handel were purchased, Sir Handel was overjoyed. On the Skarloey Line, Sir Handel had a variety of mis-adventures. He derailed himself on purpose to get out of quarry work, he inadvertantly caused a fully loaded train of slate trucks to pulverize Peter Sam when he pretended to be ill, and had a bit of a fiasco with George the Steamroller. After years of service, The Thin Controller decided it would be best to keep him at the quarry for a while as means of keeping the fiesty little engine under control. This decision has put a significant strain on their relationship for years to come. Sir Handel returned from full-time quarry detail a bit wiser but a bit more cynical as well. His attitude had not really changed, and he still managed to get himself into trouble. Sir Handel discovered the first secret gunpowder stock-hold on Sodor, and although his find was significant, he recieved no praise whatsoever. Bitter, as always, he was thankful the troublesome trucks were destroyed after Bertram's runaway caused Duke's favorite shed to be blown to smithereens. Sir Handel holds a grudge for the antics of Greg and Lars, but was relieved that their combined efforts prevented a terrible accident. Admiring the scenery of Ember Gorge, Sir Handel and Fearless Freddie were almost blown to smithereens when Duncan set a line of cannons alight in an abandoned fortress. Sir Handel caused the Old Iron Bridge to collapse when the Thin Controller put him on Quarry Detail during an important celebration. At The Blue Mountain Quarry, upon finding out that Duke had not yet returned, Sir Handel had to go find Duke, but shortly after locating him, Rick Shay and Weaver arrived, with Rick accidentally firing at some explosives, causing a landslide that partially buried Sir Handel, with the Thin Controller commenting that it was unnerving that Sir Handal was actually acting reasonable during the crisis! At Crovan's Gate Works, Sir Handel complained constantly initially, but later teased Duke about the fact that Vegard's misfire had resulted in Duke derailing again, meaning that Duke would have to stay at the works longer than Sir Handel. However, he did look back at the days events ruefully and retrospectively. Persona Sir Handel is pompous, fiesty, and frequently unpleasant. To this day, he believes the Thin Controller goes out of his way to make his life miserable. He hates working at the quarry and continues to be rude to the coaches on many occasions. He also purposely derails himself in protest. Although frequently rebellious to authority, he has an unwavering respect for Duke for saving his life. Sir Handel is also notorious for feigning ill on numerous occasions to get out of work. He has a strong dislike for Greg, Lars, and George the Steamroller and tries to maintain a bitter rivalry with them. It should also be noted that Sir Handel will see to it that Bertram cannot utter more than a single sentence in his presence. More recently, however, Sir Handel has shown a more "mature side", where he is far more reasonable and calm during troubled times, such as the Blunderbuss explosion at the Blue Mountain Quarry and towards Duke. However, the pessimistic side is always still inside, especially while at the Crovan's Gate Works! Appearances *'Season 1: 'Lift Bridge (cameo), Double Whammy, Cannon Fodder, Greg and Lars and Conspiracy Theory (cameo) *'Season 2: ' Two Hearts Burn Together,Rosie, Blunderbuss Gallery Double Whammy Crash.jpg|Sir Handel discovers a gunpowder warehouse. Sideways Handel.jpg|Sir Handel in a daze. Sir Travel.jpg|Sir Handel travels through the High Hills. Fire and stuff!.jpg|Every engine for himself! Sir Handel at Blue Mountain Quarry, man! .jpg|Sir Handel at Blue Mountain Quarry. Sir Handel .jpg|Sir Handel griping about Greg and Lars. Blunderbuss Cross-over.jpg|What's the commotion? Sir Handel and Madge.jpg|Sir Handel on board Madge. Mighty Mac and Sir Handel. .jpg|Mighty Mac and Sir Handel Cannonfoddersirhandel.png Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.34.14 AM.png|Sir Handel at Crovan's Gate Rheneas!.jpg Skarloey Duncan Sir Handel Mighty Mac.jpg Category:Characters Category:Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Blue Engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Mid-Sodor Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Steam Engines